The present invention relates in general to working vehicles, and more particularly, to cooling systems in working vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,149 discloses a combine having a rotating drum-type screen or air filter 84. The screen 84 is rotated slowly via a belt 98. The screen 84 is positioned in front of a fan 50. An L-shaped vacuum chamber 132 is mounted adjacent to the screen. A conduit 144 extends from a leg 136 of the chamber 132 to a fan shroud 46 so as to create a partial vacuum in the vacuum chamber 132. The screen 84 is located outside of an engine enclosure 22. However, material removed from the screen and moved through the vacuum chamber is believed to pass into the engine compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,189 discloses a self-cleaning device for filtering air in a harvester comprising a rotary screen 76 and an air housing structure 100. The structure 100 is connected to a source of positive air pressure. The housing structure 100 provides a differential pressure across the screen 76 for removing lint and the like from the screen.